Adventures at Potato
by baruto2
Summary: A veteran explorer seeks for his path to great adventuring. When an opportunity of joining the rank 11 guild Potato arises in town. He joins the guild and awaits the adventures that he will begin.
1. New Guildie

It was 3pm and level 155 Night Walks DCarmine, also known as Bzar, just sat on his chair like usual thinking of what adventures he should do. Carmine then heard a grumble, it was his stomach telling him he was hungry. He went to his pocket and checked the scroll of how much money he carried for the day, 2 million mesos. "Man I'm broke. This really sucks!" said Carmine with concern. He then headed off to a stall named Blue Mush Noms and ordered 2 bento boxes. "That will be 600 mesos please" said the stall owner, Carmine paid for his food, sat back down on his chair and ate his food.

3 hours pass and Bzar still couldn't think of any adventures. He thought to himself saying, "I could do Temple of Hour but nah I need some help to finish the questline." He sat there starting to get frustrated when suddenly people are rushing to the town center of Henecy. Bzar got out of his chair to look. He push himself to the front and he saw 2 adventurers one with high class armor the other was with Noble clothing. He didn't know either of them so he stood there and watch. "Keep thinking that you'll rank above us. You will never even beat rank 10 Kappa even the slightest bit yet alone beat me the leader of Kappa. Being that we are in the top 10 guilds you're not as nearly strong as us. Get it to your head fool." said the Noble clothed one and started to walk away. He then paused and said "Just give up your tomfoolery and stay rank 11." then walked away. Bzar then said to himself, "That guy is so arrogant. If I was in that other guild I'd work hard to be able to beat those guys and be a rank above them." Suddenly the one in the armor went towards Carmine, his armor disappearing and turned into fancy clothes, and said "My name is Evisera and I heard you say you want to beat them. Let me tell you kid that is a guild whose ranked top 10. We need people in our guild to contribute for our rank in order to be Kappa. By you saying those words would you like to join us?" Bzar didn't hesitate and agreed, Evisera then said "Follow me and I will bring you to the guild of Potato."

7pm and both Evisera and Bzar reach the guild HQ of Potato. Bzar looked astonish at how big it is and said "So this is a guild whose ranking is in the top 20. Must be nice." "Yes indeed. It has its positives and negatives, but mostly positive to have people go adventuring with you." Evisera opened the door and said "Let us go in and enter you in our ranks." Evis and Bzar enter the guild which was full of laughter, drinking and partying. One person saw Evis and said "Captain. Welcome back. Did you show anything to those Kappa bastards." Suddenly the party stopped and everyone was concerned about the conversation. "It is nothing to worry about. We will get there eventually for now just contribute and enjoy." The people cheered "HOORAY" and everyone started to party again. Evis and Bzar went up to the bar and saw a beautiful lady behind the bar. "Hello Jason how are you today?" asked the lady. "I'm ok Beat. I found a new recruit who wants to join the guild. Why don't you explain to him the rules and regulations of the guild." said Evis/Jason. "B...but si.." tried to ask Bzar but saw that Evis disappeared. "Hello. What is your name?" asked Beat. "Wah….I'm sorry." said Bzar, then bowing his head but facebars instead. "Ow" said Bzar in pain. "You're funny. I think you'd make a great addition to the guild." said Beat. "My name is Beatnik, but you can call me Tea." "O...Ok T...Tea." suddenly Bzar's eyes averted to Tea's chest and saw some huge "Melons". Bzar started to nosebleed. Tea then punched Bzar to the ground, pointed at her face and said "My eyes are up here not down there. Look at me with perversion and you'll be the next in our dinner plate."

After an hour of Tea explaining the rules and regulations of Potato, Bzar nodded with a patch on his head and said "Ok. I think I get it. I'll try my best to go adventuring." "Glad to hear. Oh I love new recruits." said Tea and gave Bzar a hug. "Oh you're going to make such a great addition. I just hope you talk to us, inspire us and be a great Potato. OHHHHHH." Hugging Bzar even tighter. He then struggled to breathe but couldn't due to Tea's incredible resistance. Bzar then stopped struggling and fainted. "OH NO. NOT AGAIN" said Tea and released Bzar from the hug.

10 minutes later in the register office, after getting his breath Bzar was asked by Tea "So are you ready to be a part of rank 11 guild Potato?" Bzar nodded. "Put your hand." said Tea. "Would you mind if you put it on my chest?" asked Bzar. "Sure. Take off your shirt then." replied Tea. Bzar then took off his shirt showing his built figure and scars all over his chest. Tea turned a little red and started to feel his chest and said "Wow. You've been working hard. I can tell by these scars. You've been working solo on your adventures. It must be hard." Bzar sighed and said "I've been adventuring for too long and I can't remember the last time I was in a guild. I wanted to be in one but I kept failing." Tea got close to Bzar's face and was about to kiss him on the lips. Instead she kiss him on the cheek, stamped his left chest with the Potato mark and said "We welcome you to the guild. Hope you work hard and maybe you'll get an even better reward." and started to walk away. Bzar touch the part where he was kissed, putted on his clothes and started his adventuring.


	2. Potato's Team Disaster

It was 8 am 5 miles away from Henecy at Potato HQ, Tea was at the bar cleaning and stocking the shelves for the day when the front doors opened. It was the guild members coming for the day, and they were coming in one by one. By 9:10 the guild was lively, Tea was making food with the help of other guild mates and serving everyone.

As everyone was eating and drinking Hicc Artillery master, also known as DCarmine, along with Ax Master Zoro and Mechanic Ricaro went to the request board. "Hey, you guys want to team up and pick a quest?" asked Hicc to the other two. "Remember the last time I worked with you Hicc! We accomplished the mission but with 15 million mesos in damages because of your stupid artillery and canons." Zoro said angrily. "As long as I get money and/or gear necessary to make myself better I wouldn't mind." said Ric, "With one exception. I don't pay anything and I am free to make repairs with anything Mechanical." "Ugh. FINE." Zoro said with disbelief. "Hey guys how about this one?" Hicc grabbing a request. "It's rather simple. We just have to fire, with precision, canons, defeat Black Viking's group with little to no damage to the rich Stone ground of Perry." "Is there a catch?" asked Zoro with fear. Hicc scans the request and finds at the bottom of the catch, "Ok so the catch is...15 million mesos per destroyed house plus 2 million per lost, unretrieved or wasted materials. I guess its ok." "YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR DARN MIND! NO WAY AM I DOING THAT." said Zoro with rage. Out of nowhere Ric grabs a request from the board and scans it. "This one has a high pay out of 200 million, along with any scraps of weapons and gear that are unused." "Well, that seems to be a better choice than Hicc's and all that money. Hue hue hue." said Zoro with a smile. "The request might be out of our league." exclaimed Ric. "Well...What is it?" said both Zoro and Hicc. "Create a weapon that can destroy a guild home." said Ric. "That's not so bad now is it." snickered Hicc. "The catch is rather unusual. It says here 'Steal anything that can make the weapon, preferably Hanyu, destroy Hanyu HQ and frame a different guild of your choice." Zoro and Hicc are in utter shock. "We can't steal from Hanyu, let alone destroy them. They've helped us numerous times." "HEY!" yelled a voice. Hicc, Zoro and Ric looked and saw it was Bowbat, also known as Chad. "Hey, I see you guys are struggling with requests. I just so happen to have one request that needed 3 experts of Mechanics, Lumber and Artillery. It pays well, about 110 million mesos and any unused materials and equipment are free to take. What do you guys say?" Hicc, Zoro and Ric looked at one another and nodded. "When do we leave?" asked Zoro. "We leave...in 10 minutes." "AYE SIR" said the three and split to gather their belonging to start their adventure.

"Oh dear not those three again." said a man at the bar looking at Hicc, Zoro, Ric and Bowbat. "Oh, Caleb don't be so harsh on them. The work hard for their money and gear." said Tea. "Can you not and just call me Bx." said Bxlphabet, known as Caleb. "Oh Caleb, don't forget the time you did that quest with them and got them out of disaster due to a big mistake they did." said Tea with a smile. Bx downed a glass of water and said "Whenever those three work together it seems disaster always strikes. I think the name Team Disaster suits well for them here in Potato."


End file.
